From the past, information processing apparatuses with each of which a user is capable of performing an input operation on a screen using a writing tool such as a stylus (hereinafter, referred to as pen input) via a touch panel or a touch pad are put to practical use (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The pen input is realized by detecting a position of a pen and displaying an image on a display apparatus based on detection data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-168993